justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cat Wario/Which game has the most new artist
Im going based off credited artist, and including covers and originals (if I misspell something or made an error correct me below!) I'm also including DLC, Unlockables, and Unlimited & Kids Mode, but only main series. I'm not including Betas tho. Just Dance 1-34 New Artist *1.Cyndi Lauper *2.Anita Ward *3.Elvis Presley *4.JXL *5.Rednex *6.The Trashmen *7.Blondie *8.The Gym All-Stars *9.Deee-Lite *10.Ceasers *11.Real 2 Real *12.The Mad Stuntman *13.Katy Perry *14.Dee Dee Sharp *15.Blur *16.In The Style Of Irene Cara *17.The Presidents Of The United States *18.Technotronic *19.The Beach Boys *20.Chic *21.KC and The Sunshine Band *22.Iggy Pop *23.The B-52s *24.Fatboy Slim *25.Gorillaz *26.Divine Brown *27.Survivor *28.Kylie Minouge *29.Calvin Harris *30.Baha Men *31.Spice Girls *32.New Kids On The Block *33.MC Hammer *34.Crispy Duck Just Dance 2-62 new artist *1.The Weather Girls *2.Kesha *3.Vampire Weekend *4.James Brown *5.The Pussycat Dolls *6.The Hit Crew *7.Digitalism *8.Rihanna *9.Sorcerer *10.Junior Senior *11.Ike & Tina Turner *12.Donna Summer *13.MIKA *14.The Jackson 5 *15.Mardi Gras *16.Bollywood *17.Marine Band *18.Benny Benasi Presents "The Biz" *19.Outkast *20.Charleston *21.Reggaeton *22.Studio Musicians *23.Quincy Jones & His Orchastra *24.Justice *25.The Rolling Stones *26.Boney M. *27.Harry Belefonte *28.Wham! *29.The Bangles *30.Snap! *31.The Frighteners *32.Franz Fernidand *33.The Ting Tings *34.Cher *35.Jamiroquai *36.Beastie Boys *37.Supergrass *38.The Clash *39.Sweat Invaders *40.A.R. Rashman *41.Nicole Scherzinger *42.APM Music *43.Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion *44.M/A/R/R/S *45.Steppenwolf *46.Nick Phoenix *47.Thomas J. Bergensen *48.V V Brown *49.The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets *50.The World Cup Girls *51.Carl Douglass *52.Lou Bega *53.Panic! At The Disco *54.Tom Jones *55.A Band Of Bees *56.Santa Clones *57.The Supremes *58.Love Letter *59.Estelle *60.Kanye West *61.Dexy's Midnight Runners *62.M People Just Dance 3-51 new artist *1.Snoop Dogg *2.a-ha *3.Black Eyed Peas *4.Nelly Furtado *5.Timbaland *6.Jessie J *7.B.o.B *8.Scissor Sisters *9.Les Rita Mistoko *10.Duck Sauce *11.Bananarama *12.2 Unlimited *13.Taio Cruz *14.Cee Lo Green *15.Gwen Stefani *16.Queen *17.The London Theatre & Cast *18.Groove Century *19.The Chemical Brothers *20.Reggaeton Storm *21.Daft Punk *22.Anja *23.Sentai Express *24.LMFAO *25.Lauren Bennet *26.Goonrock *27.Lenny Kravitz *28.Wilson Pickett *29.Koshens *30.Robin Sparkles *31.Madness *32.Pointer Sisters *33.The Buggles *34.Bollywood Rainbow *35.Laura Bell Bundy *36.Kiss *37.Janelle Monae *38.Countdown Mix Masters *39.The Sugerhill Gang *40.African Ladies *41.Lena Meyer Landrut *42.Robie Williams *43>Nicole idman *44.Danny Elfman *45.Ole Orquesta *46.Dr.Creole *47.Brahms by Just Dance Classical Orchestra *48.Latino Sunset *49.Inspector Marceau *50.Ubisoft Meets Nintendo *51.The Sunlight Shakers Just Dance 4-52 New Artist *1.Carly Rae Jepsen *2.Flo Rida *3.One Direction *4.AKA *5.Las Ketchep *6.Blu Cantrell *7.Hit The Electro Beat *8.Justin Beiber *9.Nicki Minaj *10.Dancing Bros *11.Jennifer Lopez *12.Pitbull *13.Panjabi MC *14.Rick Astley *15.Kat Deluna *16.Busta Rhymes *17.Ricky Martin *18.Barry White *19.Marina & The Diamonds *20.The Blackout Allstars *21.Selena Golmez & The Scene *22.Army Of Lovers *23.Sergio Mendes *24.Sammy *25.Europe *26.Alexandria Stan *27.Maroon 5 *28.Christina Agularia *29.Boys Town Gang *30.Bunny Beatz *31.Will Smith *32.P!nk *33.They Jight Be Giants *34.Stevie Wonder *36.Bill Medley *37.Jennifer Warnes *38.Skrillex *39.Halloween Thrills *40.Cobra Starships *41.Sabi *42.Carrie Underwood *43.Jay Z *44.Emma *45.Stefanie Heinzmann *46.Cher Lloyd *47.Astro *48.PSY *49.Gossip *50.Becky G *51.Bruno Mars *52.DJ Fresh Just Dance 2014: 56 Artists #Lady Gaga #Colby O' Donis #George Micheals #David Guetta #Sia #Disney's Aladin #Daft Punk #Pharell Williams #Big Sean #Robin Thicke #Ray Parker Jr. #Gloria Gaynor #will.i.am #Daddy Yankee #Ariana Grande #Mac Miller #Frankie Bostello #Olly Murs #Mick Jackson #Imposs #Koshens #Mungo Jerry #Chris Brown #Louis Prima #Ricky Martin #ABBA #Pitbull #Christina Agularia #Wisin & Yandel #Village People #Far East Movement #Cover Drive #Bob Marley #Rutschen Planten #robbie Wikiams #Bog Bog Oskatar #Eve #Jason Derulo #Ivete Santagalo #Tal #Fedez #Capital Cities #Aivicii #Aloe Blacc #Macklemore #Ryan Lewis #Ray Dalton #Austin Mahone #Bonnie Mckee #Mainstreet #Elle Goulding #Swedish House Mafia' #Becky G #John Martin #David Correy #Monobloco Just Dance 2015 (NOW INCLDUING CHINESE!)-37 New Artist #Iggy Azelea #Big Sean #Ylvis #John Newman #Rixton #Icona Pop #Charli XcX #Run DmC #Aerosmith #Disney's Frozen #Enrique Engleseas #Descemer Bueno #Gente de Zona #The Bench Man #Rita Ora #Dillon Frances #DJ Snake #Cheb Salama #Bonnie zTyler #5 Seconds Of Summer #Bollywood Santa #Dead Or Alive #Miley Cyrus #The Bourzukis #Cody Wise #Los Pimentos Loco #J.Perry #Stromae #Avishay Goren #Yossi Cohen #Zedd #French Montana #Prince Royce #From The Movie Happy New Year #Eason Chan #Wanting Qu #Chopsticks Brothers Just Dance 2016-37 #Meghan Trainor #Martin Garrix #Martin Ronson #Angry Birds #Kelly Clarkson #Bebe Rehxa #Afrojack #Hatsune Miku #Darius Dante Van Dick #Rossini #Wanko Ni Mero Mero #Caveman & The Backseet #Nicki Yanofsky #Sky Trucking #Demi Lovato #Disney's The Little Mermaid #Charles Percy #John Newman #O'Callahagans Orchestra #Shakira #El Cata #Britney Spears #From The Movie Greese #Buraka Som Sistema #Aronchupa #Glorious Black Belts #Nick Jonas #The Lemon Cubes #Dica Carmina #MAX #Quonix Stars #IOWA #Omi #Walk The Moon #Conrad Sewell #Nico &Vinz #Jess Glyne Just Dance 2017 (including Chinese)-45 Artist #DNCE #Sean Paul #CL #Wyclef Jean #Beyonce #Major Lazer #MO #The Weekend #Anitta #Dyro & Dannic #Carlos Vives #ZAYN #One Republic #Silento #Fast Forward Highway #Ire Estrefi #Jack & Jack #Fifth Harmony #Kid Ink #Jordan Fisher #INNA #J Balvin #Little Sis Nora #Gigi Rowe #O-Zone #The Frankie Bostello Orchestra #Deorro #Elvis Crespo #Daya Luz #Ultraclub 90 #Maluma #Vremya i Steklo #Troye Sivan #Weekend #Natoo #Zay Hiffilger #Zayion McCall #Madcon #Disciples #Fitz & The Tantrums #The Chainsmokers #Daya #Zara Larson #Alan Tam #Lulu Just Dance 2018-37 Artists #HyunA #Big Freedia #Luis Fonsi #Jax Jones #Stefflon Don #Disney's Moana #Ed Sheeran #Clean Bandit #Anne-Marie #Headhunters #KSHMR #Yemi Alade #The Just Dance Band #Jorge Blanco #Lil Duece Duece #Black Gryphon #Tom Ska #Lights #Dua Liposuction #The Just Dance Orchestra #Michelle Delemour #Top Culture #Lil Wayne #Spencer Ludwig #Tinashe #DEMO #Sabrina Carpenter #Just Vibes #Andy Raconte #Natalia Nykel #Portugual The Man #J Balvin #Willy William #Fluer East #SZA #El Chombo #Cutty Ranks Just Dance 2019-44 Artists #Lady Lesherr #Wiley #BIGBANG #Mayra Veronika #LLP #Mike Diamonds #Bob Plantine #Blasterjaxx #Timmy Trumpeg\t #MC Fioti #Future #Juan Magon #Persian Nights #Ece Sekwin #Cardi B #Camilla Cabello #Krewella #Yellow Claw #Vava #Q-Tip #Fergie #Arash #Lizzo #Stella Mwangi #Slawmir #Drake #Bea Miller #Disney's Coco #Netta #Liam Payne #BLACKPINK #Aventura #Maan Bargouth #McFly & Carlito #Bremskin (russian words) #Charlie Puth #Kelhani #Natti Natasha #Ozuna #Busy Signal #Galantis #Jax Jones #Raye #Bad Bunny Just Dance 2020 (as of now)-38 #Lil Nas X #Billly Ray Cyrus #Little Big #Snow #Merk & Kremont #Pinkfong #Marc Antony #Omer Adams #Arisa #Jolin Tsai #Billie Ellish #XS Project #2NE1 #The Streets #Ava Koshens #Millenium Alert #Sirah #TWICE #Bomba Estero #Ty #Nina Wang #ROSALIA #El Guincho #Royal Republic #Lexa #Khalid #Riton #Kah-Lo #JD McCrary #KOYOTIE #Chromeo #The Just Dance School #Cooking Meow Meow #Disney's Frozen 2 #Aya Nakamura #Mo(russian) #K3 Most To Least: #Just Dance 2 (62 Artists) #Just Dance 2014 (56 Artists) #Just Dance 4 (52 Artists) #Just Dance 3 (51 Artists) #Just Dance 2017 (45 Artists) #Just Dance 2019 (44 Artists) #Just Dance 2020 (38 Artists - Temporary!) #Just Dance 2018 (37 Artists) #Just Dance 2016 (37 Artists) #Just Dance 2015 (37 Artists) #Just Dance 1 (34 Artists) Average Amount Of Artists '44.8181818182 = Around 45' Just Dance 2021 Predictions 46 new artists Category:Blog posts